shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Challenge Of The New Members! The Fight/Tokukami vs Satoru
In the area that's covered with dead bodies and blood, Tokukami and Satoru can be seen staring at each other. Both of them seem very confident in their strength, since they're both smiling. Tokukami: Are you really waiting for me to attack you? You know, it as well be the last attack! Satoru: If you're not gonna attack, then I'm just gonna keep walking and look for your boss. Tokukami: GAHAHAHAHA!! OI OI, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY NOW!! If that's what you want... The hide on Tokukami's body starts changing, looking more like the one of a leopard. Tokukami: Leopard Hide. Satoru: So you can change into different animals? I guess your main ability in this form is spe... All of a sudden, Tokukami appears in front of Satoru, smiling like crazy. He tightly grabs Satoru's face and without a single sign of hesitation, he rips Satoru's head off, then he starts laughing. Tokukami: HOW PATHETIC!! YOU WERE JUST AS WEAK AS THE OTHERS!! ????: Heh...that was much faster than I expected. Tokukami turns around surprised, only to see Satoru standing tall with his arms crossed. The head in Tokukami's hands disappears, as well as the body he ripped it off from. Satoru: My turn to attack now, beast. Satoru appears in front of Tokukami, mimicking Tokukami's speed from earlier. Satoru smashes his fist into Tokukami's face, sending him spinning in the air until he crashes into a tree, breaking it. Tokukami quickly gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth and nose. Tokukami: How the hell did you...? Satoru: What? Matched your speed? I'm not exactly warmed up yet, that's why I was so slow. Tokukami: YOUR BODY FELT SO REAL!! IT WASN'T AN ILLUSION! Satoru's face is shadowed as he shows a large and confident grin. Satoru: But of course it wasn't. Suddenly, Tokukami feels the presence of a person behind him, so he quickly turns around. Before he could fully turn around, the person swings his right hand at tokukami's head, aiming to cut if off. Tokukami uses his superhuman reflexes and ducks, dodging the attack. Tokukami checks closely who attacked him from behind and he remains shocked as he understands that it's Satoru that attack him. Tokukami jumps away from Satoru then looks at the place where Satoru was before, and notices that he's still there as well. Tokukami: Two...of you? Satoru: I ate the Baizo Baizo no Mi. I am able to double pretty much everything I want. That includes me. However, I can only do that once, so unless you kill this clone, I won't be able to summon another. Tokukami: But if I kill you...the clone should disappear, isn't that right? Satoru: Of course. Tokukami starts licking his lips in excitement. Tokukami: You're not afraid of giving information like this to your opponent? Satoru: Why would I? I've seen the level of power you guys have. None of you can stand up to me. I think I'm gonna have some fun with you though. Satoru's words instantly put a large smile on Tokukami's face. Tokukami: I hope you heard him...Narukami! Satoru: Is that supposed to be the name of your leader? Tokukami: Yeah...too bad though...YOU WON'T GET TO MEET HIM IN PERSON! Tokukami appears in front of the real Satoru and thrusts forward with his claws. He impales Satoru right through his neck, however, his body vanishes. Tokukami: But this was supposed to be the real one. Satoru appears on Tokukami's left side and powerfully kicks him in the ribs, pushing him several meters. Tokukami scratches the ground with his claws, stopping himself, however, only to notice that another Satoru is above him. The second Satoru grabs Tokukami by the head and smashes him into the ground. Satoru: I thought you were at least gonna be fun...guess I was wrong. Satoru's right arm becomes black, getting covered by an armor created with Busoshoku Haki. Satoru lightly pushes Tokukami's head into the ground, however, an incredibly powerful shockwave is released from the impact, creating a crater and pushing Tokukami's head deep into the ground. The Satoru that pushed Tokukami into the ground disappears as the real Satoru starts walking away, calmly. Satoru: I'm glad at least I didn't waste much time with... With a maniacal expression, Tokukami can be seen right behind Satoru. He thrusts his right hand forward, aiming for Satoru's head. However, Satoru strikes upwards with his left elbow, striking Tokukami's right hand and changing the course of his attack. Tokukami: BEAR HIDE!! The hide on Tokukami's body changes once again and he powerfully punches Satoru, who turned around already, in the stomach, sending him flying back a long distance. Tokukami: THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!! Satoru smashes his feet into the ground, stopping himself, then he grabs his stomach, in pain. Satoru: strength got multiplied by at least ten times... Tokukami can be seen dashing towards Satoru wildly, ready for his next attack. Satoru smiles confidently while awaiting for the attack. Satoru: is still far from my strength. Tokukami finally reaches Satoru and he doesn't hesitate a single second to attack. He starts swinging his arms around, aiming to rip pieces of Satoru's body. After taking a considerable amount of damage from a single punch, Satoru starts dodging every attack carefully. Tokukami: TAKE IT OUT ALREADY!! WHERE IS YOUR DAMN CLONE?? Satoru hesitates in summoning his clone as it might not be helpful at all in this situation, on the contrary, it might help Tokukami indirectly. Starting to get tired after the wave of unsuccessful attacks, Tokukami smashes both his hands into the ground and lifts the whole piece of ground that Satoru was standing on. Tokukami: FLY! FLY! GAHAHAHAHA!! Tokukami throws the piece of the ground together with Satoru very high in the air, with such force that it makes Satoru lose his balance completely. In a matter of seconds, Tokukami can be seen above Satoru, in a crouching position, with his arms crossed. Tokukami: TIGER HIDE!! Tokukami covers his body in the hide of a tiger, which enlarges his claws. Then, he mercilessly slashes with his huge claws across Satoru's chest, however, only some small scratches appear on Satoru's chest. While in the air, Satoru finally summons his clone, right above Tokukami's head. The clone smashes both its knees into Tokukami's head, sending him flying into the ground and making him lose his consciousness for a second. Satoru safely lands on the ground, with only a little blood on his chest. Satoru: You only use your instinct, don't you? Guess that's why you went in for such a strong, but reckless attack. Tokukami gets up after a short while, but he can barely stay on his feet. Tokukami: Why couldn't I...do any damage to you? Satoru: Didn't I tell you? I can double everything! I doubled my muscle mass in case you haven't noticed. Tokukami looks at Satoru's body carefully and notices how he truly became bigger. Satoru: But also, the resistance of my skin, of my flesh, of my bones. Tokukami opens his eyes wide in surprise as Satoru starts walking towards him with his guard down. Satoru: For you at least...I'm pretty much invincible. Satoru's clone appears right behind Tokukami, ready to perform a lariat. The real Satoru appears in front of Tokukami, ready to perform the exact technique. Satoru: This is your end. Both Satoru and his clone strike at once, aiming to decapitate Tokukami. Their attacks fully land, but Tokukami's head can be seen in its place. Satoru: What is...this? Tokukami can be seen standing tall with a totally different expression from the one he was showing earlier. He seems very calm and serious now.'' '''Tokukami: You said it yourself...you were rather invincible for me. Even if we only had a few clashes, it was clear that you were winning. It's because you're not someone that can defeated by pure power...which is, most probably, people like Hamekami or Ipakami would have died very fast against you. Tokukami calmly grabs the right arm of Satoru's clone and rips it off easily, which makes the clone vanish. Tokukami: As I thought...you only enhanced your body. Rather worried, Satoru jumps away from Tokukami. Tokukami: Diamond Hide!!' We can see now why Tokukami didn't take any damage. His body is fully covered in diamonds, from head to toe. Satoru smiles nervously. Satoru: I think you don't know what exactly a hide is... Tokukami: I'm not gonna continue using the powers of the animals if they're not helpful. Satoru: up with this guy? Does his personality change due to his Devil Fruit? He was a total psychopath earlier, but now...he's so...normal. Tokukami: Now then. We shall continue our battle. Tokukami prepares himself to dash forward, but before he could do so, Satoru's clone appears once again behind him. The clone smashes its right leg into Tokukami's back, however, Tokukami can be seen with a very calm expression. Blood can be seen everywhere as Tokukami's back gets covered by hundreds of diamond spikes. Satoru: used the defensive system of a hedgehog...but with diamonds? After killing Satoru's clone once again, Tokukami dashes towards the real one. For the first time, Satoru looks at Tokukami as a real threat. Despite the fact he understood earlier that Tokukami is strong while he was in his bear form, only now he actually thinks there might be a small possibility of defeat. Tokukami reaches Satoru and launches his right fist forward. Satoru moves his head to the side and dodges the attack, then he tightly closes his fist and punches Tokukami in the stomach, with little effect though. Tokukami grabs Satoru's right arm and strikes Satoru's jaw with his elbow. Satoru's clone can be seen appearing once again, above Tokukami. The clone smashes its fist into Tokukami's head, but instead of doing any damage to it, the clone's fist gets destroyed. The clone leaves its entire weight on Tokukami's head, who strikes Satoru again, this time with his fist. Satoru uses his Devil Fruit to double the weight of the clone, which forces Tokukami to let go of Satoru's right arm and jump back. Satoru wipes some blood from his mouth, finally getting the chance to. He quickly understands that from a wild battle of strength, this turned into a rather strategic fight, which he dislikes. Tokukami: That confidence in your eyes... Satoru: Hmm? Tokukami: Did I really make it disappear that easily? Satoru: Don't get cocky. Satoru covers his arms with Busoshoku Haki armor, then he punches forward with both fists. A powerful shockwave is sent towards Tokukami. Satoru: DOUBLE! Suddenly, the shockwave becomes twice as strong as it crashes into Tokukami's body. Tokukami gets pushed back some distance, however, still no damage is put on his body. As soon as Tokukami regains his stance, Satoru appears in front of him. Without any hesitation, Satoru smashes his fist into Tokukami's stomach with all his strength, again, uselessly. Tokukami: Now who's defense is invi... Satoru: DOUBLE!! Satoru double the strength of his already monstrous attack. Tokukami is left with an empty expression as his diamond hide shatters into pieces. The force of the attack is so big that the entire forest that was behind Tokukami gets blown up in an instant. Satoru makes his clone appear once again, this time, near him. Satoru and his clone draw their fists back, then smash them into Tokukami's body. Satoru doubles both his strength and the strength of the clone. Blood is seen gushing out of Tokukami's body who is sent flying across the entire island, leaving a trail of destruction. Satoru, knowing how dangerous Tokukami can be, decides to follow the trail, to make sure that his opponent has been defeated. As he reaches the place where Tokukami is, Satoru stops, with a rather shocked expression. Tokukami: Fire Hide. Tokukami can be seen standing tall, with his whole body in flames. Satoru: How is that...? Tokukami: Possible? Tokukami's body bursts into flames. Just by taking one step forward, Tokukami appears in front of Satoru, with his right fist already striking Satoru's stomach. A large wave of fire is released through Satoru's body, who gushes out blood as his internal organs get severely damaged. In a desperate attempt to stop Tokukami, Satoru summons his clone, that tries to punch Tokukami. However, Tokukami releases a burst of flames from his body that instantly kills the clone. Satoru, knowing he has no other option, punches Tokukami, then doubles the strength of his attack. Tokukami gets pushed back a few meters and takes an incredible amount of damage, but Satoru's fist also gets greatly damaged. Satoru: didn't my attack have the same effect this time? And these flames...just what temperature do they have? Tokukami smashes his left fist into Satoru's gut, releasing another wave of flames. Tokukami: THIS IS... Tokukami starts throwing punches forward like crazy, striking Satoru's body several times and leaving a burn mark everywhere his fists land. Tokukami: OVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!! Satoru doubles the resistance of his skin, flesh and bones, however, Tokukami's attacks just keep going through. Not understanding how he can be overpowered like this, Satoru aimlessly punches Tokukami a few times, getting back even more damage than he deals to Tokukami. Suddenly, Tokukami stops and starts throwing up blood. Satoru: damage I was able to do earlier...now's...my only chance! Satoru launches his right fist forward with all his strength, aiming to finish off Tokukami. However, while throwing up, Tokukami catches Satoru's fist. Satoru: What...? Tokukami rises his head and looks into Satoru's eyes. Tokukami: This is over. Satoru's face is shadowed as he feels defeat, and more than that, death, coming close to him. Satoru: the hell am I doing? Am I actually...giving up? Satoru looks into Tokukami's eyes as well as he launches his left fist forward. Satoru: I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!! Tokukami launches his fist forward as well, which signals that the fight is gonna have a final, huge clash. However, before the fists of the two men would collide, the two hear a voice in their heads. ????: Tokukami, Satoru, stop! Tokukami, recognizing the voice, stops. Feeling forced to stop, Satoru draws his fist back and takes a few steps away from Tokukami.' Satoru: Who the hell is this? Tokukami: This is...my leader. Narukami: Tokukami...that's not fair. You had your chance to fight this man, let me do it as well! Don't kill him. Tokukami: B-but...master... Narukami: That's an order. Lead him to my hideout. Tokukami: Master! Are you sure about that? Narukami: Yes. Satoru: is...going on? Tokukami returns his body to normal, the flames around his body disappearing. Then, he simply points Satoru at a road. Tokukami: Just follow that. In around 10-15 minutes, you should be there. Satoru: WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?? Tokukami: Our master doesn't have the chance to enjoy himself so often...I guess he didn't want to miss this chance. Despite being angered by how his fight with Tokukami has been interrupted, Satoru decides to listen and go straight for Narukami. He turns with his back at Tokukami and starts walking away, with the hopes that he's gonna be able to do something against Narukami. Category:Zoro-san Category:Stories